


Perchance to Dream

by wingsatmidnight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsatmidnight/pseuds/wingsatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo's dates with Ryuu are always as perfect as a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of rushed this out for 5/10 or SouRyuu day. Bless ainana for having pairing days every first 10 days of the month!

_to sleep, perchance to dream_

 

Sougo fiddled with the fringe of his scarf as he waited at their agreed meeting place. He hated how he was still so inexplicably nervous even though they’d done this multiple times before.

_It’s just like going on a first date._

He shook his head at the thought, messing up his bangs until they fell into his eyes as he fought the flush that was surely rising up his cheeks at the thought. It wasn’t their first date, not at all, but he still got butterflies every time they met like this.

“Soucchan?” Came an all too familiar voice along with gentle fingers parting his fringe and Sougo looked up to meet warm amber eyes.

“Ryuu,” Sougo greeted, small smile widening as he felt the older’s palm against his cheek.

“I’m sorry, did you wait long? You looked a little anxious.” Ryuu asked, stroking his thumb across the shorter’s cheekbone lightly.

Sougo just shook his head lightly. “You know I just get nervous about these. It’s just me compulsively stressing out over things.”

“Well, don’t compulsively stress over the next few hours,” Ryuu smiled, pulling him close for a quick hug.

Sougo could feel all the stress of his day dissipating as he relaxed into the older’s warm chest, all his worries left behind as Ryuu laced their fingers together and began tugging him along.

“Where are we going?” He asked, catching up with Ryuu.

“There’s this cafe I always wanted to bring you to, but we never had time,” Ryuu smiled. “I hope you like it.”

Sougo squeezed the taller’s hand lightly, smile lighting up his face. “You didn’t have to do this just for me.”

“Really?” Ryuu chuckled. “I think I don’t do enough for you.”

Heat rushed to Sougo’s cheeks and he tried to ignore it. Ryuu really was too kind to him.

The cafe was a small one, tucked away on a side lane away from the bustle of the main street. They chose a small table in the corner and Sougo sank down into the comfortable armchair while Ryuu placed their orders. He thoroughly enjoyed these dates where they could just sit and talk about nothing in particular, away from the pressure of work and the fear of being spotted. These welcome breaks were rare and they both wished that they could make time for more.

Sougo had never expected to fall so hard for the man in front of him but he would never regret being able to progress from fan to friend to lover and take comfort in being held by strong arms when he was exhausted or upset. They’d spent far too much time teasing each other backstage before shows and singing lines from their songs to each other in empty practice rooms before they even kissed for the first time. And yet, Sougo wouldn’t have had it any other way.

They sat in the cafe, as the blue of the sky gave way to reds and golds that signalled that their date was drawing to a close.

“I wish we could spend more time together,” Sougo complained softly, knowing that it was impossible as long as they were still idols.

“Until then, we’ll just have to make do with these fragments of love,” Ryuu smiled in reply.

“You did not just take the title of MEZZO's song and use it in that context,” Sougo laughed, meeting Ryuu’s grin.

“What if I did?” Ryuu laughed as well. “Aren’t you going to ask me to kiss you?”

“Stealing lyrics too, I see,” Sougo smiled as he leaned in across the table.

They met each other halfway, lips pressed together in a chaste kiss as their hands found each other on the table. Sougo gave a soft contented hum as they pulled apart and he felt as if his smile would never leave his lips.

“We should go soon,” he murmured, reluctance obvious in his voice as he noted the time on the clock. The hour hand was already dangerously close to six and Sougo knew it would not all end well if they overstayed.

They left the cafe with Ryuu’s arm around Sougo’s slim waist, walking like that all the way back to their meeting point.

“The next one's your turn,” Ryuu murmured, stroking through Sougo's hair.

“I’ll text you,” Sougo murmured back with a smile. “It’s been a dream.”

“Isn’t it always?” Ryuu laughed softly before leaning down to kiss the smaller again.

“I love you, Sou,” Ryuu whispered against his lips as they parted.

“I love you too, Ryuu,” Sougo whispered in reply.

 

***

 

Sougo strongly considered flinging his pillow at his alarm clock as it blared its incessant morning call in favour of curling up in his blankets. He didn’t want to drag himself away from his dreams just yet.

He sighed and groggily sat up to turn off the alarm, flopping back onto the mattress when silence returned to the room. His fingers blindly searched for his phone, meeting it just as it buzzed with a new message.

[ _To: Sougo_  
_From: Ryuu_

 _I know you probably just woke up too, but I’m already looking forward to our next dream._ ]

Sougo smiled, allowing himself another five minutes in bed to think about what they should dream of next.

**Author's Note:**

> For the lyrics bit, Koi no Kakera translates to 'fragments of love' and there's a line that goes 'kuchizukete miyou' which means 'shall we kiss'.
> 
> I hope this fic was okay! I haven't written much in a while hahaha.


End file.
